This proposal encompasses the design, development and testing on rabbits of a prototype non-invasive, intraocular pressure probe. The basis of this probe is detection of deformations of the eye with sensitive strain gauges that are imbedded in soft contact lenses. The functionality of this system has been shown by our preliminary experiments. The final system is envisioned to be wireless and the lens will contain electronics to transmit signals to a repeater worn on a harness. Necessary steps toward reaching this final goal will be researched on hydrogel contact lens molding, circuit design and testing and animal experiments with each system design.